


Silencio

by DrakeVampire



Series: Tangled brothers + angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene una relación con Castiel pero una noche algo pasa y Sam no puede dejar de pensar en ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio

Sam seguía pensando, tendido boca arriba en la cama. Dean lo había besado, realmente lo había hecho, claro que su hermano había estado ebrio, demasiado ebrio para reconocerle. “Samantha” le había dicho pero no como solía decir cuando quería molestarle, sino como si en verdad creyese que ese era su nombre. 

Él se había reído, sin sentirse turbado porque eso no significaba nada, no podía significar nada: Dean tenía a Castiel, y durante la larga ausencia de este, había estado triste aunque no dejara notarlo fácilmente. Dean se había emborrachado como hace mucho que no lo hacía porque extrañaba a Castiel, se dijo, girando en la cama para poder hundir la cabeza en la almohada, dispuesto a olvidar lo sucedido y seguir como siempre.


End file.
